


Office Pet

by Aerion_Blackstorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerion_Blackstorm/pseuds/Aerion_Blackstorm
Summary: C&R has been hit badly with a seasonal illness that has caused several employees to take sick leave. Amongst them is Assistant Kang. Jumin is left with a temporary replacement and finds himself growing uncharacteristically curious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where MC is already an established member of the RFA and follows Jumin and his interactions with a new OC Amala Frost.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing something outside of the IkeSen fandom... honestly not much of an idea where this is going to go. I'm at least a little interested in finding out though. I hope you enjoy it. Please excuse minor errors as I say it's not my usual area or writing.

It was a shambles C&R had been hit hard by a seasonal illness that had resulted in several departments operating on only a 90% turn around instead of the preferred 100 plus of a certain perfectionist Director known as Mr Jumin Han.

“Assistant Kang? Bring me the reports for this quarter and the interdepartmental report pertaining to them.”

“Yes, Mr Han.”

 The door to his office opened and Jaehee entered weighed down by a stack of files. She moved quickly to place them on the clear space of Jumin’s desk.

“Will there be anything else Sir?” At Jaehee’s question Jumin glanced at his Chief Assistant. Usually, her voice irritated him but there was a slight inflexion on it at the moment which gave him pause to more closely observe her.

She was pale which for Jaehee was nothing unusual over the two years she had been his chief assistant he had noted a handful of occasions where she had appeared more pale than usual which he also felt he could connect to natural cycle causes as is the fate of all females. However due to HR reasons and also basic etiquette he had failed to confirm his theory with definitive accuracy.  

“Assistant Kang? Are you feeling alright?” It was unlike him to show concern. He actually had very little idea why he had even decided to ask. She was an employee under contract, as such as soon as that contract was signed her health was none of his concern. It sounded cold but it never paid to get emotionally attached when it came to business.

“I believe I shall be fine Mr Han.” Jaehee swayed very slightly on her feet as she replied.

“No.” Jumin stated in annoyance.

“Sir?”

“Go home your judgement is impaired.” Jumin instructed as he shuffled the papers on his desk and placed them in order of importance.

“My apologies Sir.” Jaehee bowed.

“I am not interested in apologies when there is no reason for them. Everyone is capable of becoming ill. Just go home for the day and seek medical care tomorrow.” Jumin continued with his preparations seeming to completely ignore his assistant.

“Yes, Sir. Of course, you are right.” Jaehee bit her bottom lip biting back the sting of the shame she felt at failing to maintain her own health. “I am still ashamed to have overlooked my own health during this time.”

“If you feel that strongly then there is one thing you could do before you leave.” Jumin paused in what he was doing as if he had suddenly just remembered something.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Find a temporary replacement to fulfil your duties while you take some time off.” It was a fairly simple request but it was a task he knew he would hate to do himself. It was hard enough two years ago to try to find a new Chief Assistant and even then V had to make the choice for him. If there was anything worse than choosing even a temporary replacement it would be the never-ending task each morning in selecting a tie.

“Yes, Sir. I shall look for a suitable replacement straight away from the remaining staff to cover for the next couple of days.”

“No. Make it longer. If you should come back before you are completely healed the risk is greater, say nothing of the possible continued spread of infection. You have accrued PTO days you should take them.” Jumin logically outlined what he expected to happen in his classically practical robotic style.

“Yes, Sir. I shall fill out the appropriate paperwork and submit it before I leave. Please excuse me.”

As his door clicked shut his office was once again silent except for the sounds of pen on paper. After a few minutes, Jumin placed his ballpoint flat on the desk. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and released a sigh.

“This is all the worst possible timing.”

\---

It was completely dark by the time he left the building sliding into his car seat as Driver Kim expertly navigated the busy city streets of Seoul. In search of a distraction, Jumin pulled out his smartphone and accessed the RFA chatroom.

707: Hey, Hey it’s Jumin!

Zen: Well there goes my relaxing evening

Mc: Zen… Hello Jumin.

Yoosung: Hiya Jumin

Jumin: Hello. It’s busy in here tonight. Mc, I hope you have eaten dinner.

Mc: I did thank you.

Zen: What did you do to Jaehee?

Jumin: ?... I have no idea what you are referring too.

707: Ding ding round one!!

Yoosung: Seven I don’t think that is appropriate right now.

Zen: I’m referring to Jaehee not being here after she logged on earlier and said you sent her home.

Jumin: Assistant Kang has become infected with the illness currently circulating at work. I did send her home so she could focus on her health.

707: Ooh, I can feel the love.

Yoosung: love?

Mc: That was very considerate of you Jumin.

Jumin: You think so?...Thank you. 

Zen: What do you care about her health? It makes me sick thinking of how hard you work her.

Jumin: Her health is indeed none of my concern however she will be rendered useless to me should she remain in her current state I just offered a solution to guarantee a mutually beneficial outcome. If you are feeling sick perhaps you should also seek medical advice.

Zen: Mutually beneficial outcome!? Seriously you are such an arrogant jerk!

Mc: Zen. Calm down.

Zen: I can’t calm down. You know how demanding that trust fund kid is. Poor Jaehee doesn’t even have time to eat a proper lunch it's no wonder that she got sick.

Jumin: Whether Assistant Kang eats an appropriate lunch or not has nothing to do with me. As far as her workload goes it is nothing out of the ordinary for a chief assistant and she is suitably compensated.

707: **wow** … _wow_ … WOW!!!!

Zen: Dude! Stop messing with the font.

707: Sorry. I just saw something.

Mc: What is it?

707: Yoosung is doing homework instead of playing LOLOL

Yoosung: Wha?! Seven you’re spying on me?

707: Nah I just saw the lack of typos and that your computer wasn’t logged in and guested.

Yoosung: Well that makes sense. HEY! What you mean you know my computer isn’t on? You are spying on me!

707: Oops!

Mc: Seven you know you shouldn’t tease him like that.

707: Why? It’s fun.

Jumin: He wouldn’t tease him if Yoosung was more aware of himself and didn’t rise to it.

Zen: Are we seriously ignoring that Jaehee is sick because of this jerk now?

Mc: Zen… Jaehee is sick but I don’t think you can blame that on Jumin.

Jumin: Mc is right. My company does not deal in biological entities so I fail to see the logic in your assumption that I am in some way directly responsible for what had caused Assitant Kang to become ill.

Yoosung: **Ah!**

Zen: What now?

Mc: Yoosung you ok?

Yoosung: Yeah I just saw the time and remembered I said I’d help the guild out on something. I’m gonna go log in to LOLOL now.

707: Burn baby burn!

Zen: ok I have no idea what Seven is talking about but Yoosung its already late you…

Yoosung: Sorry Zen gotta go. See ya guys

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

Zen: honestly that kid…

707: I gotta zoom too work are calling me.

Mc: you’re still working?

707: Yep evil never sleeps so I God Seven defender of the universe must fight. Catch you all laterz BAAM!

_707 has left the chatroom._

Mc: I guess everyone is still busy.

Zen: Not sure if you can say playing games is busy but yeah.

Jumin: I should be going as well I am almost home.

Mc: Enjoy your evening Jumin. Tell Elizabeth I said hi.

Jumin: Thank you Mc I can’t wait to get in and enjoy a glass of wine with Elizabeth.

Zen: Mc it’s bad enough you are being nice to him don’t bring up that fur ball.

Jumin: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd

Zen: Whatever… I’m going to go practice my lines. Mc, don’t stay up too late.

Mc: I won’t thank you for caring. Night Zen

Zen: Yeah good night

_Zen has left the chatroom._

Mc: Jumin are you alright?

Jumin: If you have to ask then I have to say yes, I am. Actually, I’m feeling a little… what is the word?

Mc: Stressed? Tired?

Jumin: Yes... I suppose both might be the case. God, the annual review is due to be presented to the board and I was unable to meet the replacement Assistant Kang selected before she left as they had already finished work for the day and returned home.

Mc: I see… Cheer up tomorrow can only get better!

Jumin: Your ability to think positively with that much energy never fails to surprise me Mc. Thank you I’ll refocus in the morning. Have a good evening.

_Jumin has left the chatroom_

Jumin logged out as the car smoothly came to a halt outside the high-rise building.

“Welcome home Mr Han. Will there be anything else?” A calm, friendly and familiar voice enquired from the driver’s seat.

“No thank you, Driver Kim. You should return home I cannot see me requiring more from you tonight.” Jumin replied putting his phone away in his pocket, adjusting his jacket and collected his files in readiness to leave the car.

“Very good Sir. I shall call for you tomorrow at the usual time for work.” Driver Kim stepped out of the Drivers side and held the passenger door open for Jumin.

“Yes. Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night Sir.”

\---

The elevator ride up to the penthouse seemed to drag. There was a small consolation to this portion of his evening, he was close to being able to see her. He smiled as he thought of those magnetic blue eyes gazing up at him as he returned home. He could already feel the sensation of her soft silky hair running between his fingers. It was enough to make him feel the effects of the day were melting from him.

Jumin walked past several bodyguards before he managed to get inside and once he did he let out a small sigh before calling out into the penthouse.

“I’m home!”

“Meow.” An elegant white cat trotted over to him purring.

“Hello, Princess did you miss me?”

“Mew”

“I’m sorry Elizabeth you know I hate to leave you.” Jumin slipped out of his dress shoes and removed his tie. “I’ll order dinner but first why don’t I give you some of that gourmet cat food I brought the other day as a treat?”

“Mew, Mew” Elizabeth happily sauntered off towards the kitchen a sight that made Jumin chuckle. He really did hate to leave her alone here all day. She was an ever-present concern in his mind as he worked at the office. 

“Oh, Elizabeth if only all women were like you.”

\---

Dinner was light as he didn’t exactly have much of an appetite tonight. It was also not advisable to have something too heavy at this time of night. Sipping on his glass of red wine he turned his attention to the large windows that overlooked the city below. The lights shining clearly in the darkness looked like a blanket of jewels. He always loved this view during the day but at night, well that had its own pleasures.

It reminded him that appearances were sometimes not everything they appeared. The view in the daytime seemed totally different from the view and night and yet both were the same. Somewhere in that tangled ball of string in his head, that idea made him feel a little calm.

“Mew” The sound of Elizabeth calling out as she knocked the stack of files he had brought home onto the floor from the table brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“Is that your subtle way of telling me I still have work to do Princess?”

Elizabeth disappeared into the bedroom no doubt to curl up on his bed. Jumin gathered the fallen files and his hand settled on the personnel file Jaehee had left with him. He flicked the cover on the file open and began to drag his eyes over the written information.

**_Diligent, courteous and hard working. Has been a project leader several times yielding great success that surpassed expectations._ **

“Interesting. For a relatively new employee, they seem to have made a good impression in their department.” Jumin read further becoming slightly more curious with each appraisal and piece of information printed before him. There was no doubt if this person could do this and maintain the quality of work then they would make an adequate temporary replacement for Assistant Kang. His fingers traced the edges of the pages as he flipped them until it came to the official office use page that had the employee photo printed on it that was also used on the ID cards issued in the C&R building.

A clean, conservative image of a young woman revealed itself to him. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, her make up was natural and unassuming. She looked just like any other woman he would have passed in the street and yet, it was her eyes that captivated his full attention. Those two beautiful reflecting pools staring at him from the low-quality printout. _Curious..._

“Well, Miss Amala Frost… I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

\---


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning. As Jumin entered the office building and navigated his way to his office he made note of the peace that blanketed the empty departments that he passed by. He had always felt a strong sense of duty to the family business. From a very young age, he was reminded of the importance of a well-maintained public appearance and that he was going to be responsible someday for C&R.

He studied abroad and gained grades that far surpassed what was expected of any ordinary student. His hard work and dedication seemingly knew no bounds. For all his accomplishments and awards he still felt that nagging hollow under that small sense of pride. He did everything that was expected, he landed contacts and deals left and right securing the continued successful future for the company. All while suppressing his own thoughts and emotions.

He ignored the snide remarks where he was called nothing but a family freeloader, a trust-fund kid, Silver spooned child. None of those names meant anything to him, in fact very little of what anyone ever said to him really meant much. In all his life there was only a few who had spoken and had him paying attention. His father, V and Rika. Investing time and emotion in others was impractical and tiring and he avoided such frivolous pursuits.

The fact that he chose, unlike his father, to avoid contact with females had also generated some speculation in the public gossip circles as to his sexuality. It was a laughable rumour mill that was easy to ignore so he did. _“You should never speak out against such baseless rumours and conjecture if you do people will push harder saying there is no smoke without fire.”_ Jumin remembered his father’s advice clear as a bell even to this day and it had indeed served him well. He threw himself completely into his work and made sure to do everything expected of him as the Son and Heir of C&R.

Jumin passed from the elevator into the large corridor that led to his office and noticed the lights already on. He drew closer and found the small female figure of the temporary replacement balanced precariously on a chair replacing what looked like the box files he had left on Assistant Kang’s desk the previous night.

There was something mildly entertaining watching such a scene. The way she wriggled to balance as she stretched, the form the silhouette of her figure took in her plain pencil skirt and cream coloured blouse. It reminded him fleetingly of Elizabeth and how she stretched on the sofa. _What am I thinking?_ She still hadn’t noticed his arrival so he cleared his throat. She glanced over her shoulder after finally managing to replace the file and quickly returned to terra firma.

“I’m terribly sorry Sir I didn’t notice you had arrived. Pardon my rudeness.” She politely bowed her head after hurriedly brushing her attire flat.

“That is quite alright I was not expecting anyone else to be here this early. I see Assistant Kang had informed you of the work expected of you during this time?” Jumin kept his voice as devoid of anything other than a business-like tone as he spoke.

“Chief Assistant Kang did send an email outlining the details pertaining to the temporary position, sir. However, there seemed to be an omittance as to start time and I wished to familiarise myself with the office as much as possible before the start of business today so as to be more efficient and helpful in my role.” Miss Frost spoke clearly and the difference between her voice compared to Jaehee’s was like night and day. So often he found himself stuck in a situation where he was forced to listen to people whose voices sounded so shrill and grating that it was like nails on a chalkboard. But this was… pleasant.

“Well, that all sounds promising. Miss Frost?”

“Yes, Sir?” She seemed to give a little snap to attention as he was about to issue his first of many commands of the day. It was a sight that caused a small dark thrill to tingle somewhere inside him. _She really does seem to be very diligent._

“Bring me a coffee, cream and two sugars. The annual predictive expenditure for the sales and overseas trade departments. I shall also like for you to arrange the appropriate contacts I had requested Assistant Kang look into with reference the latest philanthropy project of mine.” Jumin rattled off what he wanted and noted that the female before him was not making notes anywhere as he did so. Either she was certain of her mental ability to retain detail or she was going to be a disappointment.

“That was the herbalist spa treatments for felines Sir? I shall locate that immediately and bring that all to you shortly.” She made a small enquiry with a soft smile on her face as she replied. Jumin would be lying if he said he had expected her to be completely familiar with all projects currently in progress on top of her own expected daily tasks. It had not even been a complete 24hrs since she was reassigned to this position and the fact that she already seemed up to speed was little short of ideal.

“See that you do.” Jumin left the young female behind and entered his office, turning on the lights in the room as he went. His mind drifted back to that personnel file he read last night. “ ** _Diligent, courteous and hard working.”_** She certainly met all of those titles easily, at least on a first glance. “Well, Miss Frost. You don’t get a chance at a second first impression and only time will tell if you are everything, they say you are.”

\---

_ Jumin has entered the chatroom. _

Mc: Hello Jumin. Did you eat lunch?

Jumin: Hello, Yes, I did. I hope you are managing to maintain a regular eating schedule.

Zen: Lol ‘regular eating schedule’? who says that? LMAO

707: I know! I know! I’ll take Jumin the robotic director for 20pts!

Jumin: …

Zen: Lol

Jumin: I have no idea how many times I have to inform you of this but I am not a robot. Stop spreading senseless rumours.

707: Did you eat something nice for lunch?

Zen: it was probably something pretentious and expensive.

Jumin: I had Lunch with a client today.

Mc: You are always so busy Jumin. I hope the meal was nice.

Jumin: thank you for acknowledging it. Actually, I must say the Magret de Canard à l’Orange, Navet à Lyonnaise was something recommended to me by the client but it was not something that I would mind eating again.

Zen: Maggot de… what the heck is that?

707: HAHA. Maggot! **A plate of maggots!** _A buffet of blowflies_ …

Mc: Seven some of us are still attempting to eat.

707: Sorry. Sorry…

Zen: your jokes get worse

707: I’m tired. My jokes always get worse the more tired I get.

Jumin: You should keep more regular hours. And to answer your question it is Roast Breast of Duck with Blueberry Sauce, Peas and Turnips.

Mc: That sounds great!

Jumin: if you are interested, I could perhaps take you there for a meal at some point.

Zen: No! no way! Mc is not going anywhere for a stuck-up meal that no one can even pronounce.

Jumin: I can pronounce the meal perfectly well. It’s French not some undiscovered alien language.

707: Oooo **aliens!** I wonder if they would take me to the space station.

Zen: Dude seriously you need to get some sleep. And stop eating those damn chips.

707: No! _no…_ **NO!!** Honey buddha chips are life. **_Give me chips or give me death!_**

Jumin: I have a feeling that more than a few classical scholars will be turning in their graves right now.

Mc: Hehehe… you might be right. I think Seven is a little hyper right now, but Zen didn’t you say you had a meeting to get too?

Zen: Oh! Yeah, you’re right. God look at the time I gotta run.

Jumin: you wouldn’t have to run anywhere if you kept a better track of your schedule.

Zen: Yeah, yeah. Mc? … don’t go falling for any of his fancy talk. I’ll call you later.

Mc: Ha-ha I’ll keep that in mind. Good luck

_ Zen has left the chatroom _

707: I should probably get back to work before Miss Mary Vanderwood 3rd gives me a lecture.

Mc: Take care Seven

707: Yep will do. Catch you later.

_ 707 has left the chatroom _

Mc: I wonder if he’s going to be alright…

Jumin: Probably Seven has a way of being very resilient I wouldn’t let it bother you.

Mc: you could be right. I heard from Jaehee that the doctors have decided to run some tests.

Jumin: I see.

Mc: Jumin are you alright? Jaehee said that she arranged a replacement.

Jumin: yes, Miss Frost seems to be a suitable choice. She is a very capable and conscientious employee. I’m satisfied with the choice so far.

Mc: Wow! High praise indeed from the Executive Director. I’m sure Jaehee will be happy to know you approve of her choice.

Jumin: It is of no concern to me if she is or not. I must go now.

Mc: Alright. I hope the rest of your day goes well Jumin.

Jumin: Yes, and yours as well. Excuse me.

_ Jumin has left the chatroom _

\---

Absorbed once more in processing paperwork and answering emails Jumin suddenly became aware of a cup being placed next to him. He noted the long slender fingers and the modest mauve manicure.

“I didn’t ask for a drink.” Jumin stated as he continued to tap at his keyboard.

“I realise that Sir however you have been focused solidly on your work for the last 5hrs and I grew concerned that you might be in need of refreshment even if I could not convince you to take a short break.”

Jumin looked at the clock on the wall of his office and realised she was in fact totally right. He usually lost track of time whilst working and more often than not easily exceeded the standard working hours at the office and continued his work at home as well. He noted the sincere concern in her voice and decided to at least accept the offering.

“This is unusual.” Jumin muttered as the first warm mouthful spread a delicate blend of both calming and warming spices over his tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant it was actually sort of comforting.

“I apologise if you find it unpleasant, I can brew you something different.” Miss Frost lowered her head awaiting his decision. _She isn’t just hard working she is actually observant and genuinely caring._

“No, I was only commenting on it being an unusual flavour. I was unaware that we had such tea in the break room.” Jumin expanded on his previous comment attempting to remove her apprehension. In all his years of dealing with females be it at work or in his private life not once had one approached him and made him feel like they were sincere. Well that was not completely true Rika was an exception but she was V’s girlfriend. Still, he had admired her.

“Oh…. Well we don’t. I brought that blend with me from home. I find it more relaxing to drink on a late night and the flavour seems to give a small boost of energy as well.” Miss Frost raised her head slowly and smiled as she relaxed watching him drink more. She wasn’t wrong the flavour did seem to have a curious calming effect that also made you feel refreshed. _But she really brought this from home?_

“I see. I should thank you for going out of your way.”

“No need Sir. I’m glad you liked it enough to drink it. I’ll return to my desk unless there is anything else you require?”

“No not at this time.”

“Very good Sir.” She gave a polite bow and left the office as quietly as she had entered it. Jumin was left sitting at his desk looking at the door with his warm drink slowly melting some anxiety he hadn’t noticed was even there.

\---

It was completely dark by the time he returned to his penthouse. He was reclining on his sofa, a popular soap opera playing on the large tv in front of him acting as little more than background noise. Elizabeth had decided to curl up on his lap and he languidly stroked his hand over her fine white fur making no attempt to shoo her from him.

Since returning he had failed to get the taste of that unusual blend of tea and its calming effect on him out of his mind. No, perhaps that was wrong it was not so much the tea as the woman he now associated it with. He remembered how he had first met her balancing on that chair in the office and felt something pull him in a direction that was leading him in a direction that could be rather dangerous.

He picked up his phone and decided to access the chatroom in search of a distraction.

_ Jumin has entered the chatroom _

Jaehee: Mr Han Hello

Mc: Welcome Jumin

Jumin: Hello Mc. Assistant Kang, I heard that you are progressing.

Jaehee: Yes Sir. I was given a prescription and I am feeling much better now even though the doctors are still advising more rest.

Jumin: I see.

Jaehee: Mr Han

Jumin: Yes?

Jaehee: If you would like I could request some of the current files to be sent to me at home and I could help correlate them.

Jumin: No. If you have been advised by a medical professional to rest then that is what you must do. Miss Frost is very capable and work is continuing smoothly thanks to her assistance at the office so there is no cause for concern.

Jaehee: I see. I am pleased that my replacement is performing well.

Mc: Jaehee she is only a temporary replacement there is no need to make it sound so finite.

Jumin: Yes, as Mc says Miss Frost is a temporary replacement and shall return to her own department as soon as you return to work.

Jaehee: Of course. My apologies I am not sure what came over me.

Mc: It’s ok Jaehee everyone gets a little emotional when sick it’s to be expected.

Jaehee: Thank you for the kind words I should probably leave before I embarrass myself further though. Good night Mc… Mr Han.

Mc: Night Jaehee. I hope you get some rest.

Jumin: good night

_ Jaehee has left the chatroom _

Jumin: I don’t think I have seen Assistant Kang react like this since starting her contract with me.

Mc: She started working for you 2 years ago wasn’t it? I suppose she has been lucky with her health up to now.

Jumin: Mm, I do recall a time where she had fainted during work on a project. But she was up and about again in no time. This might very well be the longest illness I have seen affect her.

Mc: Well we are all human and get sick, I guess.

Jumin: if you maintain a regular lifestyle, balance your diet accordingly and don’t fail to neglect your own body then you can limit those occurrences drastically.

Mc: I am aware, however, to err is human to forgive divine.

Jumin: I see what you are saying. And I don’t disagree we are all human and as such all capable of making mistakes.

**_**New Message Alert**_ **

Jumin: I’m sorry I shall have to go and deal with something. I hope you have a good night Mc.

Mc: Thank you Jumin. I hope you have a good night as well. Good luck.

_ Jumin Has left the chatroom _

Jumin quickly accessed the new message on his phone and realised that it was data sheets that compiled all the information he had dealt with today. It was cross-referenced and colour coded for ease of locating the required data. Every part seemed to be up to his usual requirements of acceptable work.

Transferring the files quickly to his laptop to see them on a larger screen he then noticed the name of the sender, **A.** **Frost.** When he had left the building so had she. He had noticed the files under her arm but thought nothing of it. Did she predict a task he was going to ask of her tomorrow and spend her free time doing all this?

Elizabeth stretched and removed herself from him, slinking away to her crystal water bowl. Jumin hardly noticed as he looked at the perfectly compiled work and found himself remembering the flavour of tea in his mouth.

“This could be…” Jumin muttered as he absentmindedly brought his hand to his lips. His thoughts silenced as a new thread of anxiety unspooled itself and laced through the tangled web in his mind.

\---


End file.
